The Commander of Chaos
by SomethingInExistence
Summary: Saying Percy's life sucked, was an understatement. He got a new half-brother, who's been nothing, but trouble. Because of him, nobody remembers Percy. To make matters worse, his parents are now dead. Heartbroken, Percy joins the warriors of chaos. Now 1000 years later, Gaea has awakened, and Percy finds himself helping, those who betrayed him. What could possibly go wrong?
1. A New Threat

_The Commander of Chaos_

**I was inspired to do this by the story "The Assassin of Chaos". Enjoy. I do not own PJO.**

**Percy POV**

It's been 1000 years. 1000 years since the camp, and gods forgot about me. 1000 years, since Annabeth cheated on me. A new son of Poseidon, Shawn Johnson shows up at camp. After beating 2 empousai, he soon became the "greatest" hero ever. Or so everybody else said.

He had to go on a quest to complete the twelve labours of Heracles. He succeeded, and everyone treated him like he saved the world from titans, which I did. He became the new camp leader and cabin leader of the Poseidon cabin. It crossed the line at the Winter Solstice, when the Gods offered him immortality. My father Poseidon, then made a toast, claiming Shawn was his favourite son.

Just when it seemed things couldn't get worse, they did. My mom, and Paul were killed in a car accident. I was almost completely destroyed. Finally, I went to ask Annabeth if she wanted to go on a trip to Greece. Where I planned to propose, I found her sucking face with Shawn. Heartbroken I left camp and while wandering the country, Chaos found me. He offered me sanctuary in exchange for service to protect the universe from evil. I gladly accepted, and here I am today.

**Third Person POV**

The evil leader of Alotia was running. Running from him that was the only mans thought. He heard a sound and turned around and drew his duel laser pistols.

"Who's there?" The man said.

Then he heard the voice of the person that has been chasing him for months.

"My my, Rycon you have put up quite the chase. But today you will die." Said the other.

"No you will." Rycon screamed.

And he lunged at the voice and blasted his guns, but nothing was there.

"H-h-how, w-what?" Rycon said confused.

"You are very foolish," the voice spoke. "When I target someone, I always succeed."

"Who are you?" Rycon asked, totally terrified.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice spoke ominously.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, the figure lunged.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the leader of Alotia.

" The name's, Alpha." Said the man.

**Percy POV**

I looked down at my recent kill. I sighed, and ran back to my spaceship.

As I got in, a voice spoke. "So successful mission again Alpha."

"When have I ever had an unsuccessful mission, Beta." I replied.

"Never." he spoke back.

"That's right, and you remember that." I said with pride.

As we flew on, memories soon overcame me. Memories I had been trying to forget for, a millennium.

"_I am so sorry Percy, for your loss." Said Chiron._

"_Thanks for the support Chiron. I am going to find Annabeth." I said._

_I walked down to the beach. While I was looking for Annabeth, I saw my jerk half-brother Shawn, making out with some blond. I had to smile though, as I knew how it felt to be in love. But my heart nearly stopped when I heard the next sentence._

"_Oh Annabeth, I love you so much." Shawn said._

_I gasped. A horrible pain welled up in my chest. It couldn't be her, she would never cheat on me. I was proven wrong, as the next sentence, shattered my heart into a million pieces._

"_I love you to Shawn." Annabeth spoke, while my heart was breaking by the second "You're so much better than Percy."_

_I was angry, no furious. I marched over there. When I popped into their line of sight, fear flooded into their eyes._

"_So, my half brother is better than me all of the sudden." I shouted in anger._

"_P-P-Percy," Annabeth stuttered. "It's not what it looks like." _

"_Oh really, because it looks like my girlfriend is CHEATING on me with my brother." I yelled._

_She tried to say something, but I was on a roll._

"_I can't believe you would do this to me," I shouted. "I was going to propose"._

_I took the box out of my pocket, and opened it. Revealing a beautiful gold ring, with a blue-grey diamond. She reached out to grab it, but I pulled it away. She started to tear up, attempting to form a sentence._

"_I guess I stole an apple of the Hespirides to prove to your mom I truly loved you, for nothing." I said angrily._

"_Have a nice life Annabeth. I hope you're happy." I finished bitterly._

_And I stormed away._

I started to tear up, after seeing that memory again.

"Are you okay Alpha?" Beta asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad memory." I said sadly.

Beta seemed to understand. We rode in silence, until we got to Primus, the home of the warriors.

"Were here." said Beta.

"No, really." I said sarcastically.

I got out of the space ship and walked to Chaos throne room. I found Chaos sitting on his throne, deep in thought. He was a man, about 6'6'', with midnight black skin, and wore a suit. His eyes were stars themselves.

"The mission was a success my lord." I said while bowing.

"That's very good Alpha, but 5 months to kill a leader of a terrorist group. I think you're losing your touch" said Chaos.

"I never have, and never will." I replied with a grin.

He grinned back, but then the smile faded.

"What is wrong Chaos?" I said with concern.

"Your next mission, you will not like. You are to go to Earth, to help Olympus against the Primordial Gods." he said.

Fury was beginning to fill my system. "Your, sending me to Earth? To help, the Gods, and campers?" My voice was steely calm. Chaos guards were beginning to inch towards the door. They knew not to mess with me when I was angry.

"Do not fret Alpha. I am also sending Alpha Company, and leading is Captain Cameron Sampson." Chaos finished.

I continued to glare, not answering him.

"You will leave tomorrow at 0800 hours. You do not have to tell them who you are, if you don't want to." said Chaos.

I sighed unhappily, and walked to back to my room. I needed to get ready.

**Annabeth POV**

Today was the day. The day that the great Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, and the love of my life, disappeared. I can't believe I cheated on Percy. A year after Percy broke up with me, I caught Shawn kissing Samantha from the Demeter cabin. I was heartbroken, so I went to find Percy to apologize. Only to find out he disappeared.

I told Poseidon first, and he broke down crying in front of the rest of the gods. When I told the demigods everybody was miserable. No one knew why he left or what happened to him. He just disappeared from Earth, and all we knew was, that he wasn't dead. To say I felt like awful for doing that to him, was an understatement I felt terrible.

Anyways, every year on this date, we hold a meeting to see if anyone one has found any traces of him. So far, nobody has ever found anything. All the heroes of the titan war were made immortal, so none of my good friends have died. Then 14 flashes brightened the room, and there stood the 14 Olympians. Hades and Hestia became Olympians about 800 years ago.

"I know today is the annual Percy Jackson meeting, but there is something more important than that," said Zeus.

"What could be more important than finding Percy?" I said angrily.

"Gaea has awakened, and the other Primordial Gods have joined forces with her, to destroy Olympus." Most of us gasped, but Zeus continued. "And she has released various titans from their prison, Hyperion, Iapetus, Oceanus, Kronos, and Krios are some, that we know, have escaped."

The campers and Gods alike, were quivering in fear. There was no way in Hades, that we could win this war.

"But we have a new ally, he is very powerful," continued Zeus.

"Who is he?" said Thalia. She left the hunt for Nico after the war.

"He is-." Began my mother.

A swirling black vortex appeared, and out stepped a man as black as space.

"Chaos, "he spoke. "The void, and creator of the universe.

Immediately, we all dropped to our knees and bowed.. Well I should correct myself, everybody except Shawn bowed.

"I offer you part of my army of soldiers, to assist you against the Titans and Primordial Gods." said Chaos.

The campers were in awe.

"Y-y-you would really do that, Lord Chaos?" Thalia stuttered out.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"They are a group of people, b-."

Shawn cut him off. "What kind of people are they?"

Chaos glared at him. "They are mortals, satyrs, demigods, Gods, nymphs, anyone who proves they're worthy. They don't have to be great heroes."

"Great, then you should bring me in. I am a great hero, the greatest of all." Shawn spoke smugly.

Nobody spoke, you could have cut the tension with a knife. You can't just talk back to the creator of all. Chaos's glare was worse then Hades now.

"The offer is strictly, invitational Mr. Johnson. And you are not someone I would ever let in. This group is for noble heroes, not heroes with heads full of hot air." Chaos stated angrily.

Most people were trying to hold in their laughs. This guy had just insulted one, of the biggest douche bags, in the entire universe. Shawn looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"Anyways, I am sending my best company, and it will be lead by my best lieutenant." Chaos finished.

"T-t-thank you lord Chaos. But why are you helping us?" I asked questioningly.

"I do not like how you gods have ruled the world," at this the gods looked down ashamed, that Chaos said they were bad rulers. "However, the titans and Primordial Gods would be much worse. Hunting down demigods to extinction, making the humans slaves, and destroying anyone who tries to overthrow them."

"That is fantastic lord Chaos. When will they arrive?" My mother asked.

"They will be here in a few hours. Until then, I bid you good luck." Chaos finished.

Then he disappeared, into another swirling vortex.


	2. Explanations and a Galactic War

**I do not own PJO**

**Thalia's POV:**

I felt like I was about to break down crying right there, but I had to stay strong. Nobody still had found any trace of Percy. When Nico and I had to tell Percy's mom, and step-dad in Elysium, lets just say, it wasn't pretty. I couldn't believe he left. Of course, nobody knew why, except for me. Annabeth thought she could cheat on Percy secretly, yeah right. I caught them making out once by the creek. I was going to tell Percy right away, but I never got the chance. By the time I could, he had already found out. The last I saw of him, was when he stormed out of camp, and never came back.

"Anyways back to the matter of Percy J-." My father was cut off.

"Who cares? If he ever cared about any of us he wouldn't of left, forget it." Shawn said.

"Yeah," said Shawn's Lackeys.

Reyna stood up in anger. "Why you little-."

It took Hazel, Frank, and Jason to hold her back.

"Calm down Reyna." Jason said.

Reyna started cursing under her breath. "Fine." She muttered.

Maybe you're wondering, how, and why Jason, Reyna, or any of the other Romans were here. Well, after Hades and Hestia became Olympians, the gods decided that the Greeks and Romans should live together. The Greeks taught the Romans about how we lived, and the Romans did the same for us. Eventually, we became a big happy family, that is after all those fights. Anyways, Chiron and Lupa became co activities directors, and Dionysus was soon dismissed after that. Camp got a lot better after that. Anyways Jason and Percy were great friends, and Reyna got over her grudge, and also became great friends with Percy.

"Fine meeting dismissed." My father said, and I could of sworn I saw a tear rolling down his face.

I got up, and walked over to Nico. I was going to break up with him. I know you're like why date for 1000 years, and not get married or have kids. Well I couldn't, because I realized I was in love with Percy. I couldn't live with myself if I kept pretending I loved Nico, anymore than sibling love.

"Nico can we talk in private." I said.

"Sure Thalia," said Nico.

We got up and walked into a secluded spot in the forest. I took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"Nico I would be lying if I told you I was still in love with you. I'm sorry, but I think we should break up." I said expecting him to burst into tears, or even be angry.

"Me too," he said while sighing.

I was shocked. I expected him to have a bigger reaction, but he said it so calm.

"I can tell you love him Thalia. Even though he's been gone so long, I could always see you loved him more then m-m-me." Nico said sadly.

"Oh Nico, I'm sorry. Can we please still be friends?" I asked.

He nodded sadly, and together, we walked back to camp.

**Percy's POV:**

"Are you ready to go Alpha." Beta spoke.

"Yes, start the engine." I said.

All of the sudden, my "shield watch" glowed which meant someone was sending a hologram. I pressed answer, and up popped Chaos.

"Wait Alpha, before you go to Earth, there is trouble in the Dahothin system. What remains of Alotia has joined forces with Galakyda, and is attacking the Grigo forces." said Chaos.

I gasped. The Grigo were some of our best fighters, and forged the best weapons in the universe.

"I'm on it, my lord." I said quickly.

"Good." He said, and the hologram ended.

"Hey Beta, were making a quick stop at the Dahothin system." I said boldly.

"You say it, I take you there. Strap in, were going to have to go hyper speed to get there. You know how far Dahothin is, it's at least a day, even if we go into hyper space, and we have a battle to fight. So let's go Alpha" Beta finished.

**Poseidon's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Such a long time, and no one had found a trace of him. He was my favourite son. I sat at the beach, silently crying.

"Poseidon, are you alright." A feminine voice spoke.

I looked over, and saw Athena gazing at me with a concerned expression. She came over, sat down beside me, and awkwardly put her arm around me.

"I-I." I stuttered. I couldn't even speak. So I just began sobbing. I didn't care if Athena thought I was a wimp, I was totally miserable.

"It's okay to cry Poseidon. Nobody will think any less of you, it's what makes us any better, then the monsters we kill." Athena spoke softly. "Also, I kind of miss him too."

"Why do you miss him?" I asked confused.

"Because, he stole an apple of the Hespirides, to prove to me, that he loved Annabeth. That was very noble," she said.

"Thanks Athena." I said, feeling a lot better than earlier.

I looked over at her, and saw she was staring at me. She was beautiful.

"You have beautiful eyes," I blurted out, suddenly. I mentally cursed myself as I waited to be beaten, but instead she kissed me. My eyes widened in total shock

When she pulled away she spoke hurriedly. "Sorry I don't know what came over me. I think, I-l-l-love you."

This caught me by surprise. Sure, I always secretly loved Athena, but I never thought she would love me back. I remained silent for a while, looking out into space. I looked over, and she started to tear up.

"I knew it. You could never love me," she spoke sadly.

She started to walk away, but I pulled her back and kissed her with everything I had. I then pulled away for air.

"That's not true. I do love you Athena. I just, _never thought you would love me back._" I said quietly.

When I looked at her eyes, they were shining with happiness. We started kissing again, and lost in our own world, we tumbled into the bushes.

**Percy's POV (In Dahothin):**

I sliced through humans, and monsters, pushing their forces back. I pulled out a Laser Vulcan, and started blasting a line of Klarns. It's been 1 galactic day, since I got here, and I slowly, but did turn the war around so it was in the Grigo's favour. Right now, we were in a meeting.

"Master Alpha, you have been very helpful in the battle, but you must go help Earth now. We can win this battle. As a symbol of gratitude, we present you this necklace. You will put in one your true love someday, binding you two, forever. Good luck my friend." The king Grigo, Martifo, said.

He gave me a necklace made up of the finest metals and jewels ever and had inscribed Alpha and ?, Together forever. Kind of sappy, but I was grateful.

"Thank you so much King Martifo, I bid you luck" I said.

Then I got into my ship, and flew off.

**So ends the chapter. What will happen? Who will be on Earth? Will some secrets be revealed? Find out, next time.**


	3. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**I do not own PJO.**

**Annabeth POV:**

I was talking to Thalia and found out she and Nico broke up. I was shocked because I thought they both loved each other, but Thalia said it was a mutual break up, and they were still friends.

I thought that was good because they have always been great as friends. But what Thalia said next started a fight between us that would last a long time.

"Wait Annabeth, there was a reason I broke up with Nico," she started. I turned around, and nodded for her to continue.

"I never wanted to tell you, because, because you were too important to me," she continued.

"What is it Thalia?" I asked confused.

"I broke up with Nico, because I realized that I am, in love with-with-with." She stuttered out.

"In love with who Thalia," I said worried.

"Because, I'm in love with Percy." She finished.

That shocked me to the core. She was in love with my ex boyfriend. The ex boyfriend I was still in love with. How could she?

"WHAT?!" I said angrily.

"I'm in love with-," but I cut Thalia off.

"I heard you!" I snapped harshly. "How could you? You know I still love him." I said, my temper building by the second.

"I don't care, because you know why? You don't deserve him." She said quite smugly.

"And why don't I?" I shot back.

"If he ever comes back, why would he want you back? You cheated on him with his own brother!" Thalia yelled back, looking quite angry herself. I was about to reply, even though I cheated on Percy, I seriously doubted, that he loves Thalia.

"Fine Thalia, since you love Percy, I hate you!" I yelled bitterly.

Thalia looked heartbroken, but then glared with complete hatred.

"Fine, then I hate you too!"

Those words destroyed me. I couldn't believe what she said to me. I turned around, and stormed off. I suddenly heard loud engines. I looked up, and saw 10 warships, descending.

"Look, the warriors are here." I yelled.

And I ran over to meet them.

**Athena POV (PG-13. Implied Sex Scene):**

I was lying on the forest floor tired, sore, and out of breath. Both Poseidon, and I were panting heavily. I cuddled up next to him, and put my head on his shoulder. He started stroking my hair.

"That" _pant "_was" _pant_ "the best feeling, in my entire immortal life." I said.

Poseidon just nodded. "We should probably, get are clothes back on." He said.

I nodded, because I could hear engines getting closer to the ground which meant, that the warriors of Chaos were here. We put our clothes on, and ran back to meet the soldiers with the other gods. We got there, just as they were getting out. Aphrodite looked at me slyly.

"Have any "fun" lately Athena. You seem to be, in a better mood." Aphrodite said, while grinning like crazy.

I glared at her, while at the same time being nervous.

"Please, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold." I said nervously.

"Only, if you tell me who you did "it", with." said Aphrodite.

"Fine, it was the stupid sea spawn." I grumbled.

I looked over to Aphrodite, and she looked super excited. She had a look, that said, "I can have fun with this." She held her finger to her lips, and locked it, as if saying "your secret is safe with me."

**Annabeth POV:**

I looked over to my mother, who was currently speaking to...Aphrodite? And, she looked quite embarrassed. She walked over to her father at the front. I looked over, as the warriors began to get off. The leader walked over to Lord Zeus.

"Hello, I'm Captain Cameron Sampson, son of Themis, Titaness of justice, and order. And, leader of Alpha Company." The captain spoke proudly.

"I am Zeus, God of the sky, and Ruler of Olympus" said Zeus.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lord Zeus." Said the captain.

"So you, and your army will be helping against the Primordial Gods." My mother asked.

"Yes, I am leading Alpha Company, which consists of 500 soldiers. We will help you in this war. Please meet my lieutenant," he said.

He took off his helmet, and the Heroes of Olympus gasped.

"I am Ethan Nakurama son of Nemesis, goddess of balance and the lieutenant of Alpha Company." He spoke proudly.

"How are you still alive." I said shocked.

His eyes narrowed looking at me. Obviously knowing who I was."Annabeth Chase, correct?"

I nodded at him.

"Well, to answer your question, when I fell off Olympus, I thought I was done for. However, a mysterious being, Chaos, saved me, and offered me a place in the warriors of Chaos. I-."

As he was about to say something else, all Hades broke loose. The lookout ran over, stuttering something about a massive army. We walked up Half-Blood Hill, and gasped at the sight. Peleus looked ready to take on the army, when suddenly the man in front, stabbed Peleus, ending his life. The man leading the army, radiated power.

"I am Perses, titan of destruction," he spoke.

"And, it's time for all of you, to be destroyed." He finished darkly.

He snapped his fingers, and just as the army began to charge, we heard engines, and we looked up. We saw another ship descending, however, its guns were trained on the army. Within seconds, half of the enemy army, was obliterated. The space ship then landed, and everyone except the warriors were panicked. A figure exited the ship, and started stalking towards Perses, and the remaining of the enemy army.

"Attack him!" Perses ordered his army.

They charged, but the man just flicked his hand, and soon all monsters were destroyed. He continued to walk towards Perses.

Perses was furious. "Who are you!" He roared.

The man stopped, and remained silent.

Now, Perses was steaming. "That, does it!"

And the Titan charged the mystery man. With dual swords in both his hands. The man remained still, not drawing his weapon. When Perses was in front of the man, he swung both swords, but suddenly, the man was gone.

The Titan was shocked. "W-What?"

Suddenly, the Titan's body went rigid. Everyone gasped as they saw a blade through his chest. The man then pulled the blade out of his chest, and walked in front of him.

"Who are you?" Perses managed to gasp out.

"I am Alpha, the Commander of Chaos. And its time for you, to die!" Alpha spoke.

Alpha raised his arm, and snapped his finger. A black aura came off his hands, and surrounded the titan. Alpha began chanting in an ancient language, the language of magic.

**AN: This is really Greek. Just pretend it is a language of magic, or something.**

"_Για σας εγκλήματα εναντίον των θεών, Perses, να φύγουν. Πλέον μπορείτε να βασανιστήρια αθώους, να φέρει τον πόνο και τη δυστυχία σε αυτήν τη θέση. Να φύγουν για τη χειρότερη φυλακή, ο κόσμος γνωρίζει. Να τους λάκκους Τάρταρα."*_

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded Perses. As everyone was blinded, a ear-curling scream of pain, came from Perses. When the light cleared, ashes were the only thing remaining, of the Titan. Everybody looked in fear, at the man named Alpha. However, the warriors of Chaos, and the captain walked forward. They all knelt, in respect to Alpha.

Captain Sampson looked up at Alpha, and grinned. "I'm glad you showed up, Commander."

**End of Chapter.**

**_*_Translation: "For your crimes, against the Gods, Perses, be banished. You can no longer torture the innocent, bring pain and misery to this place. Be banished to the worst prison, the world knows. To the pits of Tartarus." **

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


	4. Shocking Surprises

**I do not own PJO.**

**Percy POV:**

When I finished off the army on Half-Blood Hill the captain came over to me, and bowed.

"I'm glad you showed up, Commander. " Said Captain Sampson.

"Rise captain." I said calmly.

He did as told, and the rest of the army came over and saluted me. Everybody else was, to say the least, shocked. At the fact that I got this much respect.

Ethan, the lieutenant, then came over to me.

"It's nice to see you still in one piece, Alpha." Ethan spoke.

"Where is the strategist? She needs to help me, with the battle planning." I stated.

Ethan grinned at me. "Are you sure that's all, you need the strategist for?" He spoke slyly.

I glared at him. It didn't take a super genius to figure out that the strategist, and I like each other. However, I didn't need him making a fool out of me in front of the others.

"I said, get the STRATEGIST!"

His eyes widened in fear, and he called over the strategist.

She marched forward, and bowed.

"Good to see you again, Master Alpha."

**Annabeth POV:**

"Reveal yourself, strategist." Alpha spoke calmly, and with authority.

She nodded, and stepped forward. She removed her helmet. And I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of all of us, was someone, I had seen die. Standing in front of us, was Zoe Nightshade.

**Third Person POV:**

A collective gasp was heard from the crowd. And it came from none other, then Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. She ran over, and pulled Zoe and into a hug.

"I thought you were dead" said Artemis in disbelief.

"I was milady. However, Ouranos took me out of the sky, and tried to convince me to join them. I immediately declined, and just as I was about to be destroyed. Alpha here," Zoe said, pointing at Alpha. "Came at just the right time. He stopped the bolt, and got me away to safety. Then Chaos offered me an offer I couldn't refuse. To join the warriors of Chaos."

Artemis looked at Alpha in disbelief. "You, a man, saved my former lieutenant?"

Alpha nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Hmmph. I thank you for saving her. I'm ecstatic that you're alive Zoe. The hunt hasn't been the same without you."

Zoe nodded as Artemis let go. She then turned towards the rest of the demigods, and gods.

"I will be helping you all with making strategic moves in the war, as well as helping the strategist's at the camp. This makes me one of the few warriors that will attend the meetings." Zoe said calmly to Lord Zeus.

"Who are the other warriors?" Zeus asked.

"That would be me, the captain, the lieutenant, and the strategist." Alpha spoke.

"Very well." Zeus spoke.

**Percy POV**

Annabeth stepped forward. "Wait, who will guard the fleece."

A warrior stepped up. "Yes Master Alpha, who will guard the Golden Fleece."

I looked at the Warrior who spoke. It was Grover. He had joined the warriors when Juniper died in a forest fire. Thankfully he had moved on, but he hadn't dated anyone since. Him, and Zoe were the only ones who knew my identity.

"I will have my dog guard it." I said.

"What is a little dog going to do?" Shawn spoke smugly.

"Oh, just kill anything that tries to take the Golden Fleece." I said.

My "dog", was really Mrs. O Leary. Except the fact that she had been blessed by Chaos. So she would look pretty deadly. Her nickname, was Shadow.

I took a whistle, made of Chaos metal, out of my pocket, and blew it. It made no noise, to the human ear. The campers, and Gods looked confused, while most of the warriors looked worried.

Shawn decided to get smug again. "Oh yeah, where is this so called killer?"

I smiled as Mrs. O Leary appeared behind Shawn. Most of the campers gasped in fear at the sight of the hell hound.

Shawn turned around as Mrs. O Leary disappeared, and reappeared behind him. "What?"

Mrs. O Leary then howled, scaring the living daylights out of Shawn, and bounded over to me.

"Hey Shadow, nice of you to show up." I spoke.

"WOOF!"

Most warriors, and campers chuckled at the terrified Shawn. While he glared, trying to regain his composure.

Trying to sound cool, Shawn spoke again. "So Alpha dude, how did you take down that army. You look pretty weak."

I snorted. _Nice insult bro._

"Well sir, to answer your question, I imagined the monsters were something I really hated, and suddenly, all of them had your stupid face. That inspired me to kill them all. However, their faces had bruises, and yours doesn't. Let me fix that." I spoke.

Shawn looked confused. "What do you mean-." I cut him off with my fist.

As he was sent to the ground, he let out a cry of pain.

The warriors were now trying to hold in their laughs, while the campers looked shocked somebody had stood up to the leader of camp. When Shawn got up he glared at Alpha with his left eye, and now black, right eye. Shawn let out a battle cry, drew a copy of Riptide, and charged me. I caught the blade in my hand, and disarmed him. I then kicked him to the ground.

I glared at him. "Would you like to join Perses in Tartarus, or worse, the void? Because if you don't, I suggest you treat me with respect."

"Hey," said Annabeth. "You can't just go around threatening people," she continued. "Even if nobody, likes him."

I muttered a curse under my breath, and walked away from him.

"Fine, warriors lets go. Do you have our cabin set up, Lord Zeus?" I asked.

"Yes. It's the one with the space design on it. It is also enchanted, as Chaos requested. With an arena, cafeteria, and unlimited rooms." Zeus spoke.

"Good, warriors unpack, and set up. After that, train. Am I clear?" I said.

"YES SIR!" The warriors yelled.

And the warriors departed.

**Thalia POV:**

That probably was the most amazing thing, I had ever seen. This Alpha guy, took down the whole army, destroyed a Titan, and humiliated Shawn, without even breaking a sweat. The warriors started walking off to their cabin when suddenly, one came up to me.

"Hello Thalia, it's been a while." The warrior spoke.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I asked.

He nodded, and pulled his helmet off. I couldn't believe who I was seeing. I was looking at the former Lord of the Wild.

"Grover, is that really you?" I said quietly, close to tears.

"How's it going, Thalia?" He said, while grinning.

"Grover, YAY!" I screamed in happiness.

I tackled him in a hug. I kept murmuring words, like "I miss you", and "where have you been."

"Thalia you can't tell anyone. I'm not ready to face them yet," he said sadly.

I was confused at first, then I remembered what happened to Juniper. I nodded at Grover.

"You have my word. I'm just glad to have one of my best friends back." I spoke.

I was suddenly saddened, as I remembered that one of my best friends hated me. Annabeth hated me. Oh what have I done?

"What's wrong Thalia? Grover asked.

I sighed sadly, and told him everything that had happened. From breaking up with Nico, to getting in a major fight with Annabeth.

**Zoe POV:**

I walked into the cabin, and went to the Commanders room. That was where Percy would be staying. I walked in, and I saw Percy sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

I closed the door, and locked it. I sat on the bed, and looked at Percy.

"Are you okay? I asked Percy. I was concerned about him.

"I'm fine it's just, seeing everyone in camp, brought back some, unwanted memories." He started.

I nodded, and motioned for him to continue.

"And I don't think I can face any of them, totally losing it. Did you see how I lost it. I almost killed a camper on my first day." He exclaimed.

"It's okay Percy. The camper you almost killed, ruined your life." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm more mature then that. I struck fear into the hearts of the campers. They may not even trust me anymore."

"You worry to much Percy, just ignore it. Okay?" I said.

He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay."

Why was Percy so worried about the campers. Did he like someone here, or something? The thought of Percy falling for one of the campers, brought jealousy into my system. As jealousy flooded me, Percy cut me out of my thoughts.

"I think the better question is, are you okay Zoe?" Percy asked. Concern written on his face.

"I'm fine, I guess I just got a bit jealous, thinking about you falling in love with anyone at camp." I said.

A look of realization crossed his face.

"Don't worry Zoe. You are, and always will be mine." He spoke softly.

He pulled my face close to me, and kissed me softly.

**End of Chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed the rewrites so far. Until next time.**


	5. Discoveries

**I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth POV:**

After Alpha destroyed the monster army, I walked down to the beach. I needed some time to sort out my problems. I went down to the beach because it reminded me of Percy, and kept me calm.

When I got there, I saw 2 people already down there. I looked closer, and was shocked to see who it was. My mom, Athena, and Poseidon. The thing that shocked me the most was, that they weren't even arguing, or they didn't have armour on, with weapons pointed at each other.

They looked like they were having a nice, friendly talk with each other. Then they did something nearly made me scream, they kissed. I thought I was seeing things.

However, pinching myself, just caused pain. I gasped out loud, and they must have heard me. Because they broke apart, and turned around. As they started walking towards me, my mom spoke up.

"Who's there?" My mom said nervously.

I got out of my hiding spot.

"It's Just me. What were you guys doing kissing?" I said.

My mom looked like she was about to make an excuse, but Poseidon held his hand up, and sighed.

"Athena there's no point in lying." he put his arm around my mom. I thought I was going to pass out. "Your mother, and I, are dating." He said.

My eyes were probably, the size of dinner plates. Right now, they looked like how Percy, and I used to do. Sadness crashed into me like a train.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" My mother asked.

"Nothing, I'm just shocked. Well I guess, I leave you two alone." I said, then walked away

They were supposed to be rivals, but fell in love anyway. That made me tear up. I didn't even have anyone really close to talk to because Thalia hated me right now, Grover went missing after Juniper died, and Nico was probably helping his dad in the underworld. Feeling worse then ever, I walked into the woods.

**Percy POV (PG-13. Implied Sex Scene):**

Zoe's head was on my bare chest, and sleeping soundly. We had been dating for about, um, 200 years.

_Flashback_

_I was in my room with only my shorts on, doing some last minute workout. I wasn't wearing my hood, or armour so if anyone came in, they would know my true identity._

_It was a risk doing this but, I knew one thing. Nobody, was foolish enough to enter my room, uninvited. Or so I thought, at the moment. A few minutes later the door opened, and Zoe walked in. She was the strategist of the army, so she must have come to deliver a plan, for our next mission._

"_Hey, Master Alpha I just got the-." She trailed off, as she saw me. Her eyes widened in disbelief._

_Nobody spoke for a minute. The tension could have been cut with a knife. _

_Finally, I spoke._ "_Busted" I said._

"_P-P-Percy is that really you. I thought you were dead? Zoe asked shocked._

"_I'm not dead, I just needed people to think that." I spoke angrily._

_She looked at me in pity. "But, why? The boy I knew was happy, and enjoyed everything. What happened?"_

"_Percy is dead, there is only Alpha." I said bitterly._

_She looked at me with concern._

"_Tell me everything that happened." Zoe said._

_I sighed annoyed, but reluctantly told everything. Was furious, and sad at the same time. Zoe looked at me in sadness._

"_I am so sorry, Percy. Nobody deserves to go through that." Zoe said._

_I nodded saying thank you. Then I don't how it happened, but I found myself getting lost in her eyes, her beautiful eyes. I felt myself lean in, as she did the same. _

_When our lips met sparks flied. Then somehow, we ended up in bed with our clothes strewn all over the room, and sleeping together._

I smiled, as I relived a good memory. I kissed Zoe's head, and fell asleep.

**Poseidon POV:**

After Annabeth walked away, I took Athena's hand.

"Would you like to come to my palace, for some privacy?" I asked.

"Aren't you married? Won't Amphitrite get mad?" Athena questioned.

"She, and I had a fight. Then Amphitrite, and Triton, joined the Titans." I said.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go." I said.

I teleported both of us to my palace. After I showed Athena around my palace, and got a lot of "oohs", and "aahs", I got a message from Zeus. He said, we were having a meeting.

I sighed, as Athena, and I teleported to Camp Half-Blood. We rushed to the Big House, and signalled Zeus to start the meeting.

"Okay on to business. We have found out that Gaea plans, to attack Olympus head on from the spy. That means we have to all work together, to guard Manhattan because this time, the Titans only have their kind on their side.

Also, we have to make sure that the Titans stay away from Poseidon's, and Hades palaces. So we will be training for the next two weeks to get you all ready for the war. Any questions?" Zeus asked.

Nobody had any questions. So, the matter turned to Alpha.

"So Alpha, tell us about yourself." Zeus asked.

"I don't think, that is any of your business Zeus." Alpha replied.

Zeus was fuming, as I knew he just wanted to know enough so that we could trust him.

"No, we just want to know a bit about you. We want to be able to trust you fully." Zeus spoke, trying to contain his anger.

"Very well, so what could I tell you? Well I lived on Earth, before I became a warrior. I am about 1020 years old-." Alpha started.

"We want to know who you are!" Snapped Artemis.

"Just because you are a goddess doesn't mean you have to be rude," said Percy. "And besides you didn't let me finish. I am a demigod."

Arguments immediately broke out, but then was silenced by someone banging a knife, on the table.

"Who is your godly parent!" Annabeth yelled rudely.

Alpha's face was mostly covered by a hood, but you could see his face darken.

"If that were any of your business Annabeth Chase," she cringed when he said her full name. "You would know?"

And he stormed off.

"I'll go calm him down," said Zoe, the daughter of Atlas.

"What is his problem?" Thalia asked confused.

"The tale of Alpha, is a tragic one, but I will tell you all that I know." Said Ethan.

Everybody nodded, and waited to hear the story, of the universe's greatest killer.

**End of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Legends and Death

**I do not own PJO.**

**Annabeth POV:**

I braced myself to find out the tragic tale, of the Commander of Chaos.

"A long time ago, Alpha was said to have a cheerful, and playful personality." Nobody could believe what they were hearing. "He was one of the greatest heroes, ever known. He had a loving family, great friends, the love of his life, and lots of respect. But, you know what they say? Good things never last. His friends, and family soon forgot about him when a new hero came along. And to add insult to injury, the love of his life, betrayed him. Cheating on him with the new hero. He's been bitter ever since." Ethan finished.

Many people were actually starting to feel sorry this guy. I felt sorry for him as well, but there was something about the tale of Alpha, that seemed familiar.

I got up, and decided to go to the beach.

**Percy POV**

I stormed into the forest, and subconsciously walked to Zeus's fist. I pulled the true love necklace out of my bag. I thought about giving it to Zoe later, but when I looked at it, I was met with a big surprise. At first, Zoe's name appeared, where the (?), was. However, multiple names began flash on it. _Thalia, Annabeth. _

My eyes widened. "How the Hades is this possible."

"Because you have strong feelings, for each of them." A feminine voice spoke.

I turned around, and saw none other then, Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love, and Beauty. Immediately, I panicked thinking she knew who I was.

"How could I be in love with two people I just met." I said nervously.

"Yeah okay, _Percy. _You've never been good at lying." Aphrodite said, matter-o-factually.

I muttered a curse under my breath. "There is no way in Hades, I will ever be in love with Annabeth, again. And Thalia, is like a sister to me." I said sharply.

Aphrodite smiled slyly, and before she could continue, an ear piercing scream cut her off.

"NOOO!" A voice screamed.

**Thalia POV:**

After the meeting I went down to the lake, to think. However, when I got there, someone else was already there. Somebody I didn't want to see. Annabeth. I thought about turning around, but I really wanted to be friends with Annabeth again. So I walked down to the lake, and sat beside her. Soon my ADHD got the better of me.

"Annabeth I am really, really, really, sorry, and I want to be friends again." I blurted out.

Annabeth smiled at me. "I'd like that. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with. Who knows? That could have been Aphrodite, toying with us the entire time. Friends?"

I nodded happily, and pulled Annabeth into a hug. Little did I know, this friendship, would not be as cheerful as we thought.

**Poseidon POV:**

After the meeting Athena, and I went into the mortal world for some coffee. We took a seat and talked about things like the upcoming war, how my kingdom was holding up at the moment, battle plans, us, and how Zeus sings in the shower, (Don't ask).

Athena leaned in towards me for a kiss. I happily accepted. All of the sudden, I felt the presence, of other immortals. I turned around, and nearly fell out of my chair. All the other Olympians, were here, excluding Aphrodite. Zeus walked up to us.

"Care to explain dear brother." Zeus spoke.

**Annabeth POV:**

Thalia, and I decided to go hunting in the forest, when suddenly, we heard talking.

"There is no way in Hades, I will ever be in love with Annabeth, again. And Thalia, is like a sister to me." Spoke a male voice.

I was very confused. What did he mean by that? Thalia, and I looked to see Aphrodite speaking with Alpha. All of the sudden, a spear came flying out of nowhere, directed at Alpha's back. When I saw Zoe, jump in the way.

"NOOOO!" Zoe screamed.

**End of the Chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Sadness and Anger

**I do not own PJO.**

**Athena POV (Had to have some of her thoughts):**

My first thought was, _oh gods. _Zeus was not the fondest of Poseidon. And the fact that his brother, was dating one of his favourite daughter. That spelled disaster. Just when I thought we were in trouble, my father Zeus, sighed.

"I should have expected this, to say the least. I mean with Aphrodite blabbing all day long, about how you two would make the "cutest couple". She called it, um, Pothena, I think."

Pothena, _"really", _I thought. One thing for sure, I was going to kill Aphrodite. Just as Poseidon was about to speak, Aphrodite burst through the door. Her face wore a worried look.

Zeus looked at Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, whats wrong?"

Aphrodite gasped for air, probably from running. "Trouble. Camp. Now!"

And we all, flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

**Percy POV :**

"NOOO!" A voice screamed.

I turned around, and was met with a horrid sight. My girlfriend, on the ground, bleeding, and with a spear through her stomach. A crowd gathered around immediately. I dropped to my knees, and in front of Zoe. Annabeth, and Thalia walked up to the front.

Annabeth looked down at Zoe. She covered her mouth. "Oh gods. I think I'm going to throw up."

I glared at her, before turning back to Zoe.

"Alpha," Zoe gasped out.

"Zoe you can't die on me. I won't let you." I said, on the verge of tears.

Zoe looked at me. "Alpha, you know it's not possible."

"No, I'm going to help you." I replied back.

I gripped the spear in her chest, and quickly pulled it out, Zoe held back most of her scream, but still let loose a horrifying scream of pain. It sickened me. Me being powerless, while the girl I love, slowly died. The campers, and Gods stood around me, looking at me in pity.

"Okay Zoe, I'm going to bandage you-." I started, but was cut off.

"It is my time Alpha. Please move on, for me. Don't spend any time moping about me. Be happy, Promise me that." She said weakly, before coughing up blood.

"I promise." I said weakly, full of misery.

"Good," she said weakly. "I will now be one, with the void."

I nodded. See when a warrior of Chaos dies, they don't just go to the underworld. They were granted immortality, similar to the Hunters of Artemis. When they died, the necklaces each of us wore, would send our essence to the void. Or, the realm of the faded.

She looked at me one final time, and smiled. "I love you."

I looked at her, and spoke. "I l-love you t-too."

Finally, she closed her eyes for good. I stood up weakly, as her body dissolved, and floated up into the sky.

Grover walked up to me. "Alpha, I'm sorry."

Ethan stepped forward as well. "Sir, are you okay."

Grover spoke once more. "Do you-."

I gave him a sharp glare. "I'm fine," I started angrily. "Just,_ leave me alone._" I finished weakly.

And I stormed away.

**Thalia POV:**

When Alpha stormed off, nobody did anything. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Everybody stood around, for about five minutes, before everybody dispersed silently.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. If Alpha, had been around the universe. Then maybe, just maybe, he had a lead on Percy. I began my search for him. After 30 minutes, and no luck, I retired to my cabin. My rest was soon, cut short. As my father Zeus, called a meeting.

When I was seated, I saw the man I had been searching for. Alpha sat at the other end of the table. Staring off into space. As Grover sat on one side of Percy, and the Captain, as well as Ethan, sat close to Percy. On seat, right beside Percy, remained empty. I realized that this had been Zoe's seat.

My father stood up, silencing everyone. "Let the meeting begin."

After a while of discussing, the matter at hand. We turned to the topic, of strategy.

Zeus looked at Alpha.

"Alpha, have you decided who will be replacing Miss Nightshade, as the strategist?"

The warriors began shifting in their seats. The warriors, and campers alike, knew my father had hit a rough spot. Alpha looked up, and through the darkness his hood created, you could see his eyes glint dangerously.

"I don't know," he spoke angrily.

I don't know what made me do it. But I made a decision that may have changed this camp for the better, or for the worse.

"Do you have any information, on Percy Jackson? I questioned.

Suddenly, Alpha snapped.

"You want to know something, Thalia Grace?" He started darkly.

I flinched, as he said my full name, so bitterly.

"I do know the whereabouts, of Perseus Jackson. However, when I heard his tale, I was surprised he had the willpower, not to kill the people, who betrayed him."

"THEN WHERE IS HE!" I yelled.

He growled at me. "I'll show you!"

Then Alpha, pulled down his hood. Revealing jet black hair, and sea green eyes. Mine, and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Standing in front of us, was none other then, Percy Jackson.

**Percy POV:**

My head wasn't clear when I revealed my identity. I wasn't thinking. Anger coursed through my veins. When Poseidon walked up to me.

"Percy?" He said hopefully.

I glared at him. "Poseidon." I snarled,

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. Running over to me.

As she was about to pull me into a hug, I stepped away from her arms. She began to tear up.

"_S-S-Seaweed Brain..._" She stuttered quietly.

"Don't you SEAWEED BRAIN ME! Where were you when my family was killed? Oh that's right. You were sucking face with my arrogant brother! And to the rest of you all. Where were you all when I was in such pain? Worshipping my stupid brother." He yelled angrily.

He continued speaking, but deadly silent. "_If any of you think you deserve to be forgiven, then you might as well be trying to escape Tartarus._ Those of you who stood by my side through all that, is forgiven, but to the rest of you, go to Hades!"

And I stormed off back to the Chaos cabin.

**Unknown POV:**

I ran, ran from the monsters, ran from the guards, and more importantly, from the Lord of the Dead. I ducked, and avoided the guards. I could see the door of Orpheus. I was about to leave, when a sword was pointed at my neck.

"You've just bought yourself, a one way trip to Tartarus." A voice spoke from behind.

I turned around, and came face to face, with Nico di Angelo.

_Uh oh. _

**End of Chapter. Last Rewrite. Expect an update tomorrow. :)**


	8. Realization

**AN: Okay... I am really, really, really, really sorry for not updating for 6 months... I just lost inspiration for a bit and with school getting in the way all the time, I just didn't ever have the energy to update my story. Both stories will be updated today so for the fans of my story, I apologize for the long update wait.**

**I don't own PJO.**

**P.S- Zoe's status might not be as it seems... ;)**

**Zoe POV (DUN, DUN, DUN):**

I just sat there and watched as Percy stormed away, with a feral look in his eye.

"He looks really upset", someone said from behind me.

I turned around to be face to face with Helios, former entity of the sun.

"Yeah", I muttered sadly. As I turned back to the IM I was using to watch him. He had entered the Chaos cabins arena, (Yeah we have one) and started hacking away at the dummies made of steel like they were made of paper. I turned back to Helios and sighed deeply.

"You okay"? Helios said.

I glared at him in a _What do you think_ sort of way. He flinched away from my glare.

"Okay, then", Helios said awkwardly.

Suddenly I felt to sad to keep glaring so I just turned back to the IM.

"You know", spoke Helios softly. "I have something that might make you feel better".

"I doubt it", I said miserably.

Then he held up an amulet in front of my face. When I got a better look at it I realized what it was.

"Is that one of Chaos few Amulets of Resurrection"! I said.

Helios started grinning.

"You bet it is. Chaos gave it to me long ago for doing him a favour. I was going to use it on myself so I could be with my darling Selene again, but she faded soon after I got the amulet so I had no use for it. If you want you can use it so you can be with your dear Perseus", said Helios.

I stared at the amulet and at Helios in wonder. As thoughts of being back with Percy again made my heart swell with joy.

"Your really giving it to me", I said barely able to keep my serious composure.

"Yeah", he said. "You need this more then I do".

He handed me the amulet and I put it on. However, then I remembered that with each amulet there was a catch that came with it.

"You're wondering how to activate it"? Helios asked me.

"Yes", I spoke.

"Okay, well you have to wait for a full moon on the place you're going to. And the next full moon on Earth is in 5 days". Helios said.

"Perfect, that gives me plenty of time to get prepared", I said barely containing my joy.

**Percy POV (Finally):**

I slashed and hacked away at the dummies until all that was left of them was bits of shredded steel. Though as I was training I couldn't help but feeling like I was being watched. However, I had a very comforting feeling that the person or thing watching me didn't want to harm me. _Whatever_, I though as I restored the dummies and went back to my vigorous training.

**Annabeth POV:**

_I can't believe he was so angry_, I thought to myself. I finally realized truly how much of a total bitch I was thinking it wasn't completely my fault. I know realized that he hated me in every way possible. I felt so bad that I know knew I didn't deserve to have him love me ever again. I didn't even deserve to have him as a friend, or acquaintance ever again. As I was walking I saw Thalia and Nico talking to each other. As I got closer I realized they were talking about Percy. I put my cap of invisibility on and listened.

"Man Percy really hates everyone in this damn place", said Thalia.

"As much as I know Percy is trying to hide it, I can tell he doesn't truly hate

anyone in this camp, even Annabeth, or his own father too". Nico said.

This sparked a tiny bit of hope in me. I knew that besides me, Nico probably knew Percy the best. Maybe he didn't hate me.

"Are you sure"? Thalia said questioningly. "He seemed to make it clear he hated everyone".

"Yes, but remember his fatal flaw is personal loyalty. No matter how hard he tries he can never hate his former or current friends. I think the only person in this camp he actually hates is... Shawn". Nico said.

"I guess", Thalia said. "But-

I didn't even hear the end of Thalia's sentence for I was on a mission, a mission to destroy the one who ruined my life... Shawn Johnson!

**Poseidon POV:**

I sat watching the ocean on Miami beach. The clean water sparkled with beauty. Yeah I said clean water. After the Giant war a bunch of the other sea entities decided to clean the worlds water, and to "convince" the world leaders to put really strict laws against pollution. I sighed as I thought of the look in my sons eyes as he stared at me with such hate, that it made me really realize how much of a jerk I was. I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hi Poseidon", said a female voice.

I turned around expecting to see Athena, but was caught by surprise when I saw someone else.

"Hera", I said still confused. "What are you doing here"?

**Unknown POV:**

_Damn,_ I thought as I stalked through the streets of Manhattan. I had failed the simple task of killing Percy Jackson I had received from my boss. I was so dead. Suddenly I tensed up as I felt a powerful presence nearby.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING", boomed a voice from behind me.

**Well everybody here you go. The chapter you've been waiting for. Also I thought I should add, is when in chapter 7 Percy says he hates everyone except Nico, Thalia, Artemis, and Hestia. I forgot to add the Stolls, Bianca, Beckendorf, Selena, Katie, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank. And Charon, the underworld ferry man. So now we know that Zoe will be showing up soon and making a surprise entrance. And whats with the person trying to kill Percy. Find out next week in the next chapter.**


	9. The Conflict Begins

**Hello everybody, this is your host with the most, Whiteboy... Jokes. If you do not watch Whiteboy7thst's videos then... you will not get that. Anyways guys, AND girls (Don't want comments about me being sexist), since school in the Great White North is finally over (well 2 weeks ago, but that's not the point!), I am feeling great and ready to get back to updating once a week. So... On with the story!**

**AN: I do not own PJO**

**Percy's POV:**

Four days have passed since my beloved Zoe had been murdered, and life had been pure Hades. I had got little to no sleep in the past few days and that definitely wasn't helping my poor mood. Some of the warriors tried cheering me up by saying my ex-girlfriend was going around camp spilling secrets Shawn kept about them, gradually turning them against him, but that didn't cheer me up that much. I couldn't stop thinking about Zoe. Someone had once told me "It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all". Well, I was starting to get why people said that. I looked at a picture of Zoe and smiled sadly, when suddenly an earthquake rocked the Chaos cabin catching me off guard and making me stumble a bit. I was confused as I heard yelling from outside. I quickly ran out of the cabin to see what was going on.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Over the past few days I had gone around camp ruining Shawn's reputation and turning everyone against him. I was incredibly successful and within the few days I had made everyone, but a few of Shawn's lackeys despise him. Thalia and I had gathered all the half-bloods, excluding Shawn and a few others to the Pavilion

"Half-bloods!", Thalia yelled. Silencing everyone. She nodded towards me signalling my turn to speak.

"Campers!" I yelled out. "Over the past thousand years, or couple years for those not immortal, we have been deceived by a disgrace of a demigod. Shawn Johnson, the one we all admired for the completion of some simple tasks, is nothing, but a dirty, lying, no good son of a bitch! We respected and treated him like a hero and what did he repay us with? Betraying one of the greatest hero's of all time. He has made fun of us all, disrespected the most respected, and betrayed the most loyal person of all. He needs to get what's coming to him!"

"YEAH"! Screamed the campers.

"Are we going to let him push us around any longer"? I yelled.

"NO"! Screamed the campers.

"Are we going to let him bring dishonour to Camp Half-Blood's great name"! I yelled once more.

"HADES NOOOOOOOOOOO"! The campers yelled at the top of their lungs.

"_Then... We will now banish him from this camp. We will make him wish he never found this place_", I spoke in a calm, but deadly voice.

The campers all then readied their weapons and charged the Poseidon cabin, where Shawn and his last followers resided...

**Zoe's POV:**

I watched as the daughter of Athena rallied the campers over the few days while I waited for the full moon, on this Friday. The day before I could finally use the amulet I watched as Annabeth talked to the campers and made them angrier and angrier. They all drew their weapons and stormed the Poseidon cabin. I chuckled evilly in delight as I watched the children of Ares bust down the door. I wanted to see what Percy was up to so I switched images. I saw Percy standing watching the carnage, when suddenly something caught my attention. I gasped in shock as a shadowy figured snuck up behind Percy. It raised a weapon of pure darkness and then suddenly I lost the picture.

"_No, no, no, no, no." _I thought in horror as I could no longer see what was happening.

**Percy POV:**

As I watched the campers storm the Poseidon cabin.

"Hmmph, good riddance", I said.

Suddenly I sensed something of great power nearby. I didn't have time to figure out what it was before something stabbed through my chest.

**Thalia's POV:**

The campers and I burst into the cabin to find Shawn and his friends playing cards with the campers recently stolen drachmas. Shawn and his friends when wide eyed when they saw us. Shawn tried to act cool and started to speak.

"So my loyal followers, I am just borrowing your money and will repay you", Shawn said nervously while his lackeys nodded as well.

"Yeah right"! I spat out venomously as electricity began crackling around me.

Shawn and his friends gulped as the Ares cabin members advanced on them. They all attempted to raise weapons, but found themselves with swords at their necks.

"You won't prove anything by fighting dirty", Shawn said smirking.

"What's with the smile wise guy"! Clarisse said glaring.

Shawn just smiled as water exploded out of the ground and knocked most campers away. Then he unleashed an earthquake and forced us all out of the cabin. He and his stupid friends smiled as they saw the campers struggling to get up after the brutal attack.

"None of any of you have the strength to beat me"! Shawn said smugly.

I was about to get up and pummel him when suddenly a familiar voice spoke up.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", said the familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see one of the warriors standing firmly.

"Oh yeah, then prove it tough guy". Shawn challenged.

"I will", the warrior said.

Suddenly the warrior took of his shoes revealing... hooves? Then he took off his armour and then his helmet revealing a curly hairdo and horns. Annabeth and many of the other campers from the Second Titan War gasped in shock.

"G-G-Grover", Annabeth stuttered out in disbelief.

"Hey Annabeth, long time no see eh"? Grover said slyly.

I smiled, same old Grover. Meanwhile Shawn and his buddies burst out laughing.

"A satyr expects to beat me? Foolish". Shawn said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you". Grover said.

Shawn drew a copy of Riptide while Grover drew a double edged blade, made of Chaos iron. Shawn yelled a battle cry and charged a calm Grover. He swung his sword at Grover's head. Everyone, including Shawn gasped in shock when Grover caught the sword with is bare hand. Grover smirked and ripped the sword out of his hand. Then Grover jumped and through a solid goat kick straight to Shawn's chest sending him flying backwards and in the process winding him. Grover sheathed his sword and held up Shawn's sword.

"Why don't I humiliate you with your own weapon", Grover stated smugly.

Shawn then pulled a drastic move and then kicked Annabeth straight in the stomach surprising her and then taking her dagger. Everybody gasped in total shock. I couldn't believe my eyes. We all turned to Grover who's face looked down. When he looked up his face displayed one emotion, pure hatred.

"Nobody... hurts my FRIENDS"! Grover screamed in hate.

**Grover's POV:**

All that was going through my head was I'm going to kill you when I charged Shawn. I swung is sword while he attempted to parry with the dagger. However, he never knew it took skill to use a dagger and the weapon was knocked out of his hand. I stabbed his sword through his pants and into the ground, keeping him from escaping. I then went "Chuck Norris" on him. I through punch after punch at him, kick after kick, until he finally collapsed onto the ground. I looked up ready to deal with his followers when I realized the Ares cabin already had them in headlocks. Annabeth got up and grabbed her dagger.

**Annabeth's POV**

As I got up I walked over to Shawn. I then kicked him right where it hurts so hard he would never, ever, ever, ever have kids.

"Take them away". I growled.

"What do we do with them? Should we throw them in the dungeon? Or should we banish them from the camp"? Clarisse questioned.

"Banish them, banish them, banish them". The campers chanted.

Thalia turned to Clarisse and the children of Ares.

"You heard them, get them out of all of our sights", Thalia demanded.

Clarisse nodded and told the children of Ares holding Shawn and his few followers to haul their sorry ass's out of camp.

Everybody cheered as the traitorous bunch were dragged out of camp.

**So, that shadowy figure Zoe saw earlier attacked Percy with some weird weapon and the campers with help from Grover, booted Shawn's ass out of Camp Half-blood. What will happen to Percy, will we see or hear from Shawn again, and what will happen when Zoe returns... Find out in the next chapter. You know what I'm feeling nice so I'll give a quick sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Percy POV:**

"Face it, son of Poseidon, you cannot win". Boomed the shadowy person.

The figure swung his sword at me and with all the willpower I had left, I gathered enough strength to block the weapon of darkness with my bare hands.

"WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE"! The figure screamed in disbelief.

I smirked.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not going down that easily. I won't lose to any shadowy figure, not in ANY WORLD"! I said as I pushed the sword back with all my might.

The figure growled as I picked up Riptide. We charged at each other again with auras surrounding the both of us.

**DAMN... I didn't know I had that in me. Well anyways, until next time.**


	10. The Son of the Sea

**Hey there everybody, this is yours truly back with another update on The Commander of Chaos. Anyways last time we had Shawn's ass kicked out of camp and Percy attacked by a mysterious figure. Will we find out in this chapter? Maybe, or maybe not... I also plan to update 3-4 times a week for now... Now, on with the action.**

**Zoe POV:**

I was terrified of what could happen to Percy. Thinking quickly I decided to go to the Palace of Chaos. It was suicide doing this, considering the consequences if uninvited, but this situation was different. Surely Chaos would make an exception.

"Chao-", I started to yell, but was immediately silenced by other voices. I immediately shut up when I heard Chaos and another voice talking in the throne room.

"WHAT! What do you mean some Primordial God's have escaped TARTARUS"! Chaos boomed angrily.

I saw somebody else in the room bowing before Chaos. When he looked up I saw it was Hades.

"Well... Let's just say a few of them have escaped their prisons..." Hades said nervously.

"How many"? Chaos said quietly.

"Errmm. All of them..." Hades stated.

I looked over at Chaos expecting something. He remained silence for a few more seconds.

"You bumbling IDIOTS! You stupid God's let the Primordial God's escape their prisons. FOOLS"! Chaos yelled shaking the entire palace.

"Umm... Remember how I said I had bad news and really bad news"? Hades questioned nervously.

"Yes, WHAT IS THE REALLY BAD NEW'S"! Chaos yelled.

"A few..of...them... maybe targeting... your commander... Alpha". Hades said while twiddling his fingers.

Chaos started showing fear on his face obviously not wanting to lose his best soldier.

"How do I know you're telling the truth"? Chaos questioned suspiciously.

Suddenly, feeling really stupid I jumped out of my hiding spot shocking Hades and Chaos.

"Zoe! You know entering my Palace let alone throne room is restricted unless invited". Chaos said sternly.

"But this is an emergency. I was watching Percy when suddenly some s-s-shadowy f-figure snuck up behind him a-a-a-and attacked him"! I stuttered out tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

Chaos and Hades had grave looks on their faces. Hades turned to Chaos and nodded.

"My lord-", Hades started.

"SILENCE"! Chaos boomed.

Hades nodded.

"Hades, I want you to tell the other God's, the conflict has truly begun". Chaos spoke in a grave voice.

Hades nodded and teleported back to Olympus.

"Zoe, this is far worse then I imagined. Gaea has got the other Primordial God's out of Tartarus, I fear she may try to release the worst monsters. Ones forgotten even by the Titans. To make matters worse, the remaining Titans have all sided with Gaea's cause. I fear we need more troops at Earth". Chaos spoke.

"But Chaos, all our other divisions are fighting other battles. Who will help us"? I questioned.

"I will begin recruiting troops and getting the others to go to Earth. In the meantime, I will send Omega Company to Earth". Chaos spoke.

"Right". I said.

Chaos nodded.

"Very well Zoe. You should get ready. The full moon, is tomorrow, after all". Chaos said.

I smiled and nodded to Chaos. I walked back to my room to get ready, for the big fight.

"_Percy, please be okay", _I thought.

**Percy POV:**

My only thought was "OWWWWWWWWW", when the sword went through my chest. I endured the pain though, and after what felt like a million years, the sword was ripped out of my chest. I fell to the ground in total pain. I could feel myself losing blood. I had to do something. That's when I heard bone-chilling laughter coming from behind me. I pushed my self up so I was kneeling and I saw the person. He looked like he was made of pure darkness. His laughter, the mystery person himself, was like a hundred Hades were making me feel fear.

"Perseus Jackson". The figure started.

"_Uh oh", _I thought, as he said my full name. That usually meant somebody was here to kill me, or was mad at me. I was guessing it was a bit of both.

"We finally meet". He finished.

"W-w-who a-are you"? I said in pain.

"It won't matter who I am, because you'll be dead in a matter of seconds". He said evilly.

He raised his weapon above his head. He swung it down at me and at the last second I drew the improved version of Riptide and blocked it. He growled and pushed harder until my sword was an inch away from my chest. I then kicked him in the back and he stumbled away from me. I then got up and got in fighting position. We charged at the same time and swung our swords at the same time. However, I was still weak from my chest injury and he easily overpowered me. Riptide was sent flying out of my hand and I stumbled backwards. I drew my two daggers, Pontus and Thalassa, and leaped at the man of shadow. He swung his sword and again I was overpowered and Thalassa was sent flying out of my hand. When I stumbled back this time, I threw Pontus at the figure. It wasn't a good shot and it hit his leg. It at least caused some pain.

"Acckkk". The figure yelled in pain. He ripped the dagger out of his leg and threw at a tree. He then stalked towards me and through a kick right at my gut, winding me, and making me fall over in pain.

"Face it, son of Poseidon, you cannot win". Boomed the shadowy person.

The figure swung his sword at me and with all the willpower I had left, I gathered enough strength to block the weapon of darkness with my bare hands.

"WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE"! The figure screamed in disbelief.

I smirked.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not going down that easily. I won't lose to any shadowy figure, not in ANY WORLD"! I said as I pushed the sword back with all my might.

The shadow person growled as I picked up Riptide. We charged at each other again with auras surrounding the both of us.

**AN: Imagine epic battle music during this scene. Maybe some Pokemon battle music or Star Wars or something.. I don't know, be creative.**

I swung Riptide against his sword, but this time was different. I was no longer being overpowered. Our strikes were even. Power crackled around us as we both struggled to over power the other. He was getting angrier by the second.

"I will DESTROY YOU"! He screamed.

Then he unleashed a burst of dark energy knocking me backwards into a tree. He started unleashing bursts of energy again and again ,and I could feel myself getting weaker. I knew I had to do something, or I would be killed. Then I heard my fathers voice in my head. _"The sea will always be with you", _he spoke. I didn't want to, but with no other choice, I concentrated on the sea. I imagined the sea, here in the forest, aiding me. And when I felt I had enough power gathered, I unleashed Hades.

**Third Person POV:**

Percy was surrounded by a glowing sea green aura, while he unleashed wave after wave at the figure pushing back the dark energy.

"H-h-h-how is this p-p-p-p-possible"? The shadowy figure sputtered out in fear.

"They didn't say you were this powerful". Said the figure.

"There are a lot of things people don't know about me". Percy said smugly.1

"Now, try this". Percy said evilly.

Percy started to gather up all the water into a cyclone of power. Then with all of his strength he sent it flying at the figure of shadow. When the water finally surrounded him completely, Percy froze it. Percy stalked towards the frozen cyclone and smiled evilly.

**AN: Stop epic battle music. (If you started it in the first place)**

"Now, before I destroy you. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Percy yelled angrily.

"E-E-E-Erebus". He stuttered out.

"You mean the Primordial God?" Percy said confused.

"Yes. However, I'm not the only one. You and your puny planet will be taken over by the Primordial God's and Titan's. The God's will be destroyed"! Said Erebus evilly.

Percy glared at Erebus and swung his hand, completely annihilating Erebus, and the close surrounding area.

"I've got to warn the others", Percy said gasping. "Before the Primordial God's strike again".

And he started back towards the camp.

**Unknown POV:**

I watched as the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson walked towards camp. Probably to warn them about what had transpired. I had watched since had Erebus ambushed him.

"Hmm, with Erebus eliminated we may have a problem. This might not be as my master thought. Taking down Erebus that easily, even after being injured. That boy is something else. To have that kind of power on our side... Well no matter, I must report to the others".

I swung my robe over me and disappeared as if I was never there...

**Unknown POV (2):**

I watched as the weird figure who was talking to himself disappear.

"Hmm. I wonder who that was. No worries, I'm sure he's just some freak. I must get to the Underworld anyways. Camp Half-Blood is going to need more then just the living hero's to win this war. I hope Hades doesn't get mad at me for escaping the underworld in the world in the first place".

I sensed someone nearby and before I could react I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"L-L-Luke...w-w-what are you doing...here?"

"_OH SHIT"_

**Well, well, well. Looks like Hades has revealed the dreaded Primordial God's have escaped Tatarus, and Chaos is sending more troops to Earth. Could he be nervous there aren't enough troops there already? And Percy's epic showdown with Erebus, as well as the mystery person in a previous chapter who failed to kill Percy the first time. Finally, the one and only, Luke Castellan has returned from the underworld and has claimed they need the already dead heros. And somebody found out look is alive again. In other news I will be going to cottages for the next three weeks and I don't know if there will be internet there, so expect less updates. However, this gives me a lot of time to write more chapters, so when I get back I'll post all of the chapters of written. Hopefully 5+. **

**PS- I apologize for over using the following words:**

**-The shadowy figure**

**-The figure**

**-The shadowy person**

**I just didn't want to reveal Erebus's identity until the end of the chapter. Since some people liked the cliffhanger preview I had last time, here is a preview of the next chapter.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I ducked under his sword and quickly stabbed him in the arm.

"Agh, you brat. I will kill you". The man yelled out.

I ducked under and dodged every swing he through at me. However, I could feel myself tiring out, while he was far from it. Then, it all went wrong. I attempted to feint right, and then strike left to disarm him, but he expected that. He sent me sprawling backwards and I lost hold of my knife. He walked up to me and raised the sword, ready to kill me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death. Suddenly, I heard a cry of pain, but not from me. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. In front of me was Percy, with a sword through his chest. The Titan pulled the sword out of his chest smirking, as Percy fell to the ground.

"Percy...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in pure sadness.


	11. Jealousy

**Hey everybody, I'm back...Finally. Anyways, last chapter we were with Zoe eavesdropping on an important conversation between Hades and Chaos, revealing the Primordial God's have escaped from their prisons in, TATARUS. DUN, DUN, DUN! Also Percy's showdown with the Primordial God of Darkness, Erebus, ended with Percy's victory. And finally, Luke has returned to Camp Half-Blood. What will happen next? Find out now.**

**PS-I do not own PJO**

**Zoe's POV:**

"Zoe, are you sure your ready to go back to Earth?" Questioned Chaos.

"More ready then I'll ever be." I responded. I wasn't lying, I couldn't wait to see Percy again, and more importantly, make sure he was alright.

"Good. So hold your amulet up to the full moon, and think of the place you want to be resurrected. Then you'll be there." Chaos explained.

I nodded, and held up the necklace to the full moon. I thought of Camp Half-Blood and the amulet began to glow. My body was soon enveloped in the glow, and started to teleport.

"Good luck, Zoe". Chaos said smiling.

I smiled back. "Thanks". As I fully dissolved. Next stop, Camp Half-Blood.

**Thalia's POV:**

A day had passed since the incident with Shawn. One good thing about this day was the full moon today, Friday July 13th. And now, I sat in the Big House talking with Chiron about are rather, "ruthless", beating of Shawn and his buddies. I just smiled nervously as he scolded me.

**AN: The ironic thing, about Friday July 13th, is that we had one this year.**

"Thalia, you should know better then to abuse your powers." Chiron said sternly.

"But, you have to admit he deserved it." I said, trying to hold in my laugh.

Chiron sighed. "I guess. Your free to go. Just, if you have an issue, come to me next time."

I nodded and left the Big House. I began walking to my cabin. When I got in my cabin I was exhausted. I was about to collapse onto my bed when I heard knocking on my door. I groaned in annoyance, and walked over to the door. I opened the door, and saw Percy looking at me, quite worried.

"Percy-," I started, until I saw him fully. He had cuts and bruises all over him. And worst of all his chest was gushing out ichor, blood of the immortals.

"P-P-Percy, w-what happened?" I stuttered out.

His face was grim. "I was attacked by Erebus."

My eyes went wide. "Y-you mean the Primordial God? That Erebus?"

He nodded grimly. "I fear more of them have escaped their prisons. If true, then we are in more danger then Chaos may know. I have to warn him."

"But how? Your space ship is broken."

He looked at me confused. "How?..."

"It kind of got wrecked by Shawn yesterday. When we fought him."

He started to get angry, but then sighed. "Oh well. Then I have to go after the other Primordial God's. I have to stop them."

"Percy that's suicide, you can't take them all. You'll die."

He started to walk away. "I'll take my chances. I've lost almost everyone I care about."

"No, you haven't. You still have everyone here."

He got angry. "I said everyone I care about."

"Percy, I know you. I know that know matter what you can't truly hate anyone. Even Annabeth, or your dad."

His eyes flashed dangerously. I was playing with fire, and he knew it. "Don't speak their names!" He growled.

My temper flared. Nobody, speaks to ME like that. "Oh yeah? What if I do?!"

He growled and stepped closer to me. "I said, DON'T, SPEAK, THEIR, NAMES!" His yell shook my cabin.

My eyes widened. He never yelled at me like that. For the first time in my life, I was truly scared.

He saw how scared I was and stepped closer, guilt now covering his face. "Thalia I'm sorry, I didn't m-", before I kicked him right in his gut, and backed away.

"S-s-stay away from me."

Percy had a sincere look on his face. "Thalia please. I'm sorry I yelled, its just that... those two are sensitive subjects for me. You should know that."

"Its okay I guess, I shouldn't have gone there."

He opened his arm. I smiled and started hugging him.

"I'm sorry kelp head."

He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Same to you, pinecone face." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Sooo... wanna spar?" I asked.

"Sure... If you don't mind losing."

"Is that a challenge?" I said smugly.

He smiled back. Man, I missed that stupid smile. "Maybe it is."

I rolled my eyes as we walked towards the arena.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was looking for Thalia, when I saw Percy walk up to her cabin. I ducked behind a bush, and immediately went in to spy mode. I held in a gasp as I saw Percy's condition. He was oozing out ichor, and from what I could see he was also covered in bruises. Then Thalia opened the door and her reaction was similar to mine.

"P-P-Percy, w-what happened?" Thalia stuttered out.

"I was attacked by Erebus", Percy replied grimly.

I started to cut out their conversation as thoughts swirled threw my head at a million miles an hour. _How is Erebus back? How will we defeat him? Have any other Primordial Gods escaped? I need a plan._ I heard bits and pieces of their conversation though.

"-more danger then Chaos knows-".

"-have to warn him."

"-ship is broken-".

"-have to go after Primordial-". That's when I started to listen fully to their conversation.

"Percy that's suicide, you can't take them all. You'll die."

Percy then started to walk away from Thalia. "I'll take my chances. I've lost almost everyone I care about."

"No, you haven't. You still have everyone here."

He got angry. "I said everyone I care about."

"Percy, I know you. I know that no matter what you can't truly hate anyone. Even Annabeth, or your dad."

Hope began to fill me as Thalia said that. Maybe he did still care for us.

Percy's eyes flashed dangerously. Thalia didn't know what she was getting herself into."Don't speak their names!" He growled.

Thalia's temper couldn't hold out much longer. "Oh yeah? What if I do?!"

Percy let out a menacing growl that would of sent Hades running. He ten stepped closer to Thalia, eyes glowing with anger, and spoke.

"I said, DON'T, SPEAK, THEIR, NAMES!"

Thalia looked completely horrified, and stepped back up to her cabin door. Lucky most of the campers were on Olympus right now, or we would have a full fledged riot. I turned away, and thought about what he just said. He basically screamed at Thalia, just not to mention mine, or Lord Poseidon's name. _Does he really hate me that much?_

I turned back to find Thalia, and Percy hugging. Filled with jealousy, I stormed away into the woods.

**Zoe POV (During events of Percy's Battle):**

_Of course, _I thought as I tried to figure out where I was. When it came to the fates, they were just plain cruel. At least the amulet teleported me to Earth. I looked around to see I was in a big city, maybe New York City. I hoped to the gods it was because I didn't want to have a long hike back to camp. I walked up to a women on the side of the street and politely poked her on the soldier. She gave me a funny look as she saw what I was wearing, but did speak.

"May I help you young lady?" She asked politely.

"Yes I'm lost, may you please tell me where in New York City I am?"

**(AN: I don't know shit about NYC so give me a break here)**

"Oh, why sure, we are on the corner ofFifty First St and Central Park Avenue."

"Thank you." I replied back.

"My pleasure."

I sighed realizing I was in the heart of Manhattan, while camp was on Long Island. Ugh, time for a hike.

**Annabeth's POV (Back to regular):**

As I unleashed my anger on any monster that got in my way I felt something. It was ominous. A power, I hadn't felt since Percy and I fought Kronos. Before I could react a blunt object smacked my back, and sent me sprawling onto the ground.

"So... the great daughter of Athena, we finally meet." Someone said from behind.

**Percy's POV:**

As Thalia and I sparred in the arena, I felt content for the first time since Zoe died. As I was still injured, Thalia, and I were matched evenly.

"You've gotten better Pinecone Face." I said smirking.

"I could say the same for you Kelp Head." She said smugly.

Suddenly Thalia froze, and her eyes widened in shock. I easily disarmed her, and sent her sprawling.

"What happened Thalia, did you lose to the best?" I said a bit to egotistically.

She couldn't get a word out of her as she pointed behind me. I turned around and dropped my weapon in disbelief. Standing before me, was my love, Zoe Nightshade, and former worst enemy, Luke Castellan.

**AN: No the chapter isn't ending here and this isn't a cliff hanger. It's just an epic transition of POV's.**

**Zoe's POV:**

I finally got to Camp Half-Blood, but not in the way you would expect it. When I got to the main entrance, I saw a shining silver deer run into the forest. In awe, I followed into rather then heading down Half-Blood Hill. I soon lost it, and was annoyed. I was in a secluded spot in the forest and started walking. I saw someone then, and as I neared I realized I was looking at Luke Castellan.

"L-L-Luke... w-w-what are you doing... here." I managed to stutter out in disbelief.

When he turned around I could see that he was thinking _Oh shit,_ considering he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. When he saw it was me, it was his turn to be confused.

"Zoe, Zoe Nightshade I presume. You were one of Artemis's hunters. I thought you died, so how are you here?"

"I could say the same thing about you." I shot back.

"Touche. What are you doing out here anyways?" He questioned.

"Well I was coming to back to camp to meet up with the other warriors of Chaos,-" I started.

He cut me off. "I've heard of them, they're helping out the Gods in the war right?"

"Yes. I believe you know a couple of them. Does the name Percy Jackson ring a bell?"

He looked shock. "Percy's in Chaos's army?"

I smirked back at him. "He's not in Chaos's army, he command's Chaos's army."

Luke looked impressed. "I must say, Percy's out done himself this time. Why would he abandon his friends like that though? I thought his fatal flaw was loyalty."

My blood boiled in anger. "He didn't abandon his friends, they abandoned him. He saved their buts more times then you can count, and how do they repay him you ask? They forgot about him, all of them, including the Gods, for his new half-brother, Shawn Johnson."

Luke now looked disgusted, like he couldn't believe what I told him was true. "I always knew the Gods couldn't be relied on, but even I thought that they show respect for their heroes, especially his friends. What did this Shawn guy do anyways?"

"All he did was fight off two empousai without training, and go on one quest to do the 12 labours of Heracles, with his quest companions doing most of the work. He succeeded. The Gods excluding Artemis, Athena, Hestia, and surprisingly enough Hades, fell and love with him, and all but Percy's true friends also fell for this, this disgrace of a hero."

Luke nodded. "It makes sense with Athena, and Artemis didn't like the new hero. Artemis hates males like the guy you described ,and Athena, well as she says it, 'stupid sea spawn' ."

**AN: Looks like somebody didn't get the memo. ;)**

I nodded. "Well since you're on your way to camp as well, want to tag along. You could see how much has changed?"

"Sure."

As we were walking back Luke asked me a question that put me in a sour mood.

"Even with everybody ignoring Percy, from what I knew of, Percy and Annabeth were dating. I know he wouldn't leave her behind, so what happened?"

My fists clenched and he got the idea I didn't want to answer that. "I'm really sorry if this is a bad question for you. You don't need to answer."

I sighed. "No it's just that... Annabeth also fell for the new hero. She didn't remain faithful to Percy, and I guess that was just his breaking point. That's when he finally couldn't take the camp anymore."

I turned over to look at Luke to see his face contorted in a mixture of disbelief, and disappointment. "I can't believe Annabeth would do something like that. She always seemed like that nicest girl in the world. I guess I was wrong."

I nodded sadly. "Well as you know, heroes never get a happy ending."

Camp soon came into view, and we decided to check the arena first.

"By the way Zoe, you seemed to get mad when I mentioned Percy and Annabeth dating. Was there a reason for that?" His last line was said slyly.

My face felt like it was on fire. "N-n-no! No reason."

He chuckled and we walked into the arena to see to people sparring. One was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and the other was a very injured Percy. Thalia was the first to notice us, and she froze in shock. Percy then easily disarmed her.

"What happened Thalia, did you lose to the best?" Percy stated triumphantly.

Thalia pointed at Luke and I and when Percy turned around, he dropped Riptide. After staring at us both in shock for a while, Percy was the first to make a move.

"ZOE!" Percy screamed ecstatically. as he ran up to me. He lifted me off my feet and kissed me in pure joy.

I had to smile as he hugged me. "I missed you", I spoke quietly.

"I missed you too Zoe."

Right before we kissed again, somebody coughed awkwardly. I turned to see Thalia smirking and Luke trying not to laugh. Percy glared at Luke.

"What's so funny about being reunited with my lost love?" Percy demanded.

Luke continued to struggle no to laugh. "Nothing, but that scream of yours almost made me piss my self laughing."

Thalia started to laugh and was soon followed by Luke. I couldn't even help chuckling.

"Hey, my own girlfriend is not even on on my side. What the Hades is this?" Percy whined.

I was about to say something when a ear shattering scream came from the woods.

"Who was that?" Luke said worried.

"I don't know all of the campers are on Olympus with the warriors. Percy and I were the only ones here until-" Thalia suddenly stopped, her face slowly turning to a look of horror.

"What Thalia?" Luke demanded.

"Annabeth, she didn't go to Olympus. She's still here."

"Oh gods." Luke exclaimed.

Surprisingly, I spoke up. "We have to find her. Split up and search the woods." I yelled.

Everyone nodded and ran separate directions into the woods.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I pulled myself off the ground and came face to face with dark blue eyes. I backed up into a tree.

"W-w-who are you?" I stuttered in fear.

The man chuckled deeply. "My name is Oceanus, Titan of the Sea."

My eyes widened. I had to get out of here. I didn't stand a chance against him. I started to run but he appeared in front of me. I screamed in total fear, hoping someone would hear me.

"You will not escape, because I must kill you. As you, are a vital part to the Olympians victory, so prepare to die."

He drew his sword and raised it above his head. He swung it down and at the last second I drew my knife and blocked it. He looked surprised at first, but then angry. He growled, and attempted to strike again. I once again, parried.

"Hmm. You are not as weak as I expected. Oh well, just have to try harder."

"And you aren't as smart as I expected. Bring it on." I challenged. Courage now flowing through me."

"Well see about that."

He started glowing dark blue and then struck once more. I parried again, but the force of the swing sent me skidding backwards. My eyes widened realizing he was stronger then before.

"See? Now you will face my wrath."

He then swung the sword at me, fortunately, I ducked under his sword and quickly stabbed him in the arm.

"Agh, you brat, I will kill you!" He yelled out.

**Well, Annabeth is now, possibly screwed. In other, better news, Percy and Zoe were finally reunited, Luke has showed up at camp. What will this mean for Luke and Thalia's, er, previous relationship in the past. And why is Annabeth such a vital part in the war? Well, find out next time on The Commander of Chaos.**

**PS- No preview this time because all of the next few chapters will be posted at the same time. Until then, adios. **


	12. Truth

**So ladies, and gentlemen, I hoped all of you enjoyed last chapter. As it was filled with love, hate, happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, Thalia's attitude, and the one and only, Percy's ego... Anyways, last time we had Zoe come back to Earth and run into Luke, as both, were reunited with lost loves. Also, the Titan of the sea, Oceanus, had attacked Annabeth, and Percy, being the hero as always, blocked the blow that would've killed Annabeth, and got another sword through the chest. Well this chapter will be filled with even more surprises then the last one, so enjoy.**

**AN: Changing pen name, any suggestions?**

**PS-I do not own PJO**

**Percy's POV:**

I ran all over the woods looking for Annabeth. As much as I hated her, I couldn't let her die, I had to at least try to save her. Suddenly, something flashed through my head. I then stumbled, and lost my footing. _Do you want to see the truth little hero? _A voice said. I didn't have time to reply as a vision clouded my sight.

_I was in New York, Manhattan to be precise, and I saw a boy running. It was Shawn, my ass hole brother. He turned into a alley, and whispered something._

" _My lord, I need your help. Now." He stated worried._

_Suddenly a shape started forming, and when the dust disappeared, it revealed a man._

"_What do you want, Johnson." He spoke harshly._

_Shawn gathered his courage and spoke. "I-I-I'm sorry my lord, I can't work for you._

_The man was silent for a moment before releasing his anger. "WHAT?! You can't do that. Remember the oath you took!"_

_Shawn flinched. "B-b-but my-"_

_The man glared at him. "Don't you forget, you called for me. You were jealous because you thought that the simple tasks you accomplished made you a hero, but no one thought you were one. So you asked for everyone to forget about Jackson. You wanted everyone to think, you were the greatest hero, the world has ever known."_

_What? He had used some, super powerful man to, to, make everybody forget about me._

_The man continued. "And you made me make that daughter of Athena fall for you. In return, you promised service to me. I warned you if you betrayed the people under the spell they would snap out of it! And now it has come to bite you in the back."_

_I was furious. Just because he was jealous. Just because nobody thought he was a hero, he decided to ruin my life instead. He wanted to get everything his way. He just couldn't come to terms with the fact that life isn't like that. The fates aren't like that._

_Suddenly the vision started spinning, and I knew my time seeing this, was up._

My eyes blinked open, seeing I was still on the forest floor, and when I looked around, everything was frozen. No time had passed during my vision. Then time unfroze itself.

"_Now you know the truth, I await you, young hero." _That voice. It was much clearer this time. It sounded, rather, feminine.

Thoughts, and emotions began to swirl through my head.

So, my friends, the Gods, my Dad, and most importantly Annabeth, meant what they said to me. They really didn't ever like Shawn. My fatal flaw suddenly coming to terms with reality, caused unbelievable amounts of guilt to fill my system. I had to tell them the truth, and more importantly apologize. I got up, and suddenly felt a strong power coming from my left. I turned and took off in that direction.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Agh, you brat. I will kill you". The man yelled out.

I ducked under and dodged every swing he threw at me. However, I could feel myself tiring out, while he was far from it. Then, it all went wrong. I attempted to feint right, and then strike left to disarm him, but he expected that. He sent me sprawling backwards and I lost hold of my knife. He walked up to me and raised the sword, ready to kill me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death. Suddenly, I heard a cry of pain, but not from me. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. In front of me was Percy, with a sword through his gut. The Titan pulled the sword out of his gut smirking, as Percy fell to the ground.

"Percy... NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

_But why? _Why did he take the sword for me? Annabeth wondered. I had treated him like dirt all those years ago, and he hated me for it. Yet he still saved my life. Anger began to cloud my thoughts, as I threw the meanest glare I could muster at the Titan. His eyes widened, and he flinched away from my glare.

I looked down at Percy. I knelt next to him. "Why Percy, why did you take the sword for me?"

He looked up at me and smiled. The smile I hadn't seen for thousands of years. He coughed up ichor, and looked at me.

"Remember when you took that poisoned dagger for me in the Second Titan War?"

I nodded at him. "Yeah, but why?"

He smiled. "I said I owe you one. I'm not one, _cough,_ to go back on their promises. And I know you guys didn't mean to forget me."

I looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? We took you for granted, and tossed you aside like trash."

His expression hardened. "Shawn went to a powerful deity, he asked for me to be forgotten, and for him to be the hero. The man granted his wish, but made Shawn have to work for him when he said."

My anger had risen to an astronomical level. "That little lying-."

Percy interrupted me. "It doesn't matter Annabeth. I forgive you."

Then he leaned up, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Obviously it was friend wise, but it still made my heart melt. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I was about to respond, when we were cut off by laughing. I turned to Oceanus to find him clapping.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but prepare to die."

Percy, and I were soon tomato red.

My eyes widened in fear, as I realized I didn't have my dagger. Suddenly someone jumped in front of Percy, and I. Then parried Oceanus's swing. However, the guy in front of me was sent stumbling back.

"Hmm, I guess I'm a bit rusty when it comes to sword fighting. No matter, I won't lose." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man turned around to reveal the one and only Luke Castellan. Wait, what? Luke was dead. This couldn't be him.

"Hey Annabeth, miss me."

I glared at him playfully. "Of course dummy. Concentrate, this is a fight, that I'm joining."

I picked up my dagger and got in fighting stance.

"I-I-I'm helping too." I voice spoke in pain.

I turned around to see Percy struggling to stand. But he pulled himself up and drew Riptide.

Oceanus eyed us warily. "Hmm, you three could actually be trouble, but no matter, I will still be victorious."

"Guess again, barnacle brains." Someone said from behind Oceanus.

He turned to be met face to face with Thalia, and Zoe. Wait, Zoe is alive to? What the Hades is going on?

He growled. "Five against one. Some people don't know how to fight fair. I could be in trouble here. No matter, time to go to plan B."

Percy, being the idiot he is spoke up. "What's plan B?"

He grinned, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, three more powerful people materialized next to him.

He smirked evilly. "Meet the others." He spoke while pointing.

I recognized one of them. But he was a tree. He couldn't possibly be here. It was Hyperion, Titan of Light.

Oceanus grinned. "So I see you've met Hyperion. The others are Krios, and Iapetus."

I looked at Thalia, and she was glancing worriedly at Iapetus. Like she'd seen him before.

Oceanus spoke once more, in a evil tone. "This, is where you all meet your end!"

**Third Person POV:**

The four Titans, charged at the five demigods. Percy immediately, went for Oceanus and they began duelling. Thalia, and Annabeth, took on Iapetus. Luke targeted Krios, and Zoe battled with Hyperion.

Percy, still badly injured from two previous fights, at first had trouble with it. Oceanus pushed hard against Percy, but he didn't back down.

Thalia and Annabeth were the perfect battle pair, they fought in perfect sync, and were making quick work of Iapetus.

Luke, still rusty with a sword, struggled at first against Krios, but began to gain ground on him.

Zoe, a warrior of Chaos with full energy, had no problem dealing with Hyperion. She matched each of his strikes, and struck back with twice the force.

The fights were each pretty even, until Oceanus made his mistake. His anger, and impatience, forced him to use his powers on Percy. Fortunately for Percy, Oceanus specialized in water powers. He gathered up all of his strength, and shot a tidal wave straight at Percy.

Krios, and Hyperion noticed. "No! Don't do that!" They screamed at the same time.

Before Oceanus realized what he had done, Percy took the full force of the wave. They all stopped fighting, and looked at where Percy was. When the water was gone, we saw Percy. He stood there, soaking wet. However, he was soaking wet for a reason. His wounds began to close and disappear, and the ichor vanished. Suddenly, Percy was bone dry.

He looked up to reveal a smirk and evil look that would've put Thalia's to shame. He closed his eyes, and began glowing with power, he was soon enveloped, by a sea green aura.

He opened his eyes and spoke. "You have made a grave mistake, now you will pay for your arrogance."

Suddenly forgetting about the other demigods, the Titans all charged Percy. Percy sheathed Riptide and drew his dual daggers, Pontus, and Thalassa, and began to fight. Very soon into the fight the Titans, noticed they had a problem, their problem was Percy. He fought like a demon, with his daggers parrying every blow, and injuring with every slash.

Soon Krios and Hyperion couldn't take it, and they collapsed in exhaustion. Iapetus tried to fake Percy out, but failed and got stabbed right in the gut. He collapsed in pain as Percy pulled the blade out. Percy turned to Oceanus.

Percy spoke. "You have no chance of winning. Leave this place or suffer the consequences."

Oceanus just wouldn't quit. "Hmm, your to strong for just me. Let's see how you deal with this."

Oceanus waved his hand and an army of monsters, at least 5000 strong appeared.

Luke, Annabeth, Zoe, and Thalia got into fighting stance, ready to fight to the death, when suddenly, the sound of helicopters broke through the valley.

**Thalia's POV:**

It's not every day where you here a helicopter, let alone a squad of helicopters around camp. I looked up and saw these weird looking hovercraft things, hovering over camp.

**AN: The hovercrafts from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.**

The titans looked worried, while Zoe, and Percy smiled.

"What is it?" I questioned.

Zoe turned to me grinning. "Omega company."

Oceanus yelled over the commotion. "Who are you?"

The side door on a hovercraft unique from the rest then opened up. A familiar looking guy looked out the side, short, with a scrunched up face.

"We are Omega Company, and if you've got a problem with that, you can kiss my quiver!"

This earned laughs from Percy, and Luke.

Annabeth gasped from beside me. "That's Michel Yew of the Apollo Cabin. He was their head counsellor during the Second Titan War. But he died, Percy said he fell off a bridge."

Oceanus, not phased, spoke yet again. "If you want to stay here, you'll have to get through my army!"

Michel Yew grinned. "Not a problem."

He retreated back into the hovercraft and closed the door. Suddenly, each and every hovercraft was targeting the monster army.

"FIRE!" Someone yelled.

The hovercrafts guns blazed to life as bullets made of that, Chaos iron stuff, flew towards the monsters disintegrating all of them. Within a minute, the entire army had been reduced to dust.

Oceanus smile had slipped off his face. "We'll be back, Percy Jackson, and don't expect to win next time."

Oceanus waved his hand, and he teleported away. The other Titans began glowing, and they vanished, into thin air.

I smiled, thinking we had won. Percy walked up to me, looking deadly serious. "The conflict is just getting started."

I nodded as the ships landed. There were about 20 in total. Each looking big enough to carry, I don't know, 30-40 soldiers. Most were pure black, but the unique one was a bright white colour. Out stepped Michel Yew. Everyone followed his lead and stepped out of theirs, until there were roughly about 700 soldiers.

Michel Yew walked to the front of the army and bowed to Percy. The rest following his lead.

Percy sighed, obviously annoyed at their, "entrance". "You guys can't just start firing without confirmation everyone has taken' cover."

"Sorry for interfering Perce, we just couldn't let you have all the fun." He said grinning.

**Well, this concludes chapter 12. So it seems lots of surprises did occur. The campers and Gods didn't really like Shawn, Hyperion is no longer a tree, and Michel Yew is the leader of Omega Company. Whoa. Anyways I thought I should mention that I am redoing chapters 1-7. No, I'm not deleting this story and making a new one, not at all. I'm just making chapters one through seven better. This because when I look at these chapters, I see wasted potential, a lot of rushing/ getting to the point to quick, and poor grammar. So I will be redoing the chapters to a minor, not major extent. Well anyways, until next time, see ya. **


	13. Love

**So everyone… I'm back after 3 months… Sorry, my bad. Anyways, school got pretty crazy and I had no time to update. Not to mention my computer blue screened and I lost everything. Oh well. Also in the reviews somebody asked if I hated the Olympian Shawn Johnson, because that's who I named the main antagonist. To be honest, I didn't know there was an Olympian named Shawn Johnson. It was the most generic name I could think of at the time. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

**AN: I do not own PJO.**

**Percy POV:**

After some quick introductions, the rest of the campers and gods showed up at the camp. Let's just say they were not the happiest campers **(Pun not intended)** at the time. After even more introductions, everyone went back to their cabins.

"Percy!" Someone screamed.

I turned around to be put in a bone crushing hug with Zoe. I gave her a kiss and span her around.

"Hey Zoe," I said while smiling.

She just smiled and began kissing me again. We were so into it, we didn't notice the people who still were with us.

"Get a room," Thalia yelled jokingly.

This sent Annabeth, Nico, Luke, and her into a laughing fit. As Zoe turned red, I turned it against them.

"That's what we were planning on doing." I spoke smugly.

That shut them up. So Zoe and I proceeded to walk back to our cabin.

**Nico POV:**

I watched as Percy and Zoe walked away. I turned towards the remaining people.

"So… I think I'm going to go to sleep." Luke said awkwardly.

"Good Night." He spoke.

As we was walking away he gave Thalia a kiss on the cheek, and I could only watch in jealousy as she turned a bright red. What did she see in that guy anyways? It didn't matter I would get Thalia back, one way or another.

**Annabeth POV:**

I watched as Nico glared at Luke in anger. I knew he was jealous. Considering he still had a not so secret crush on Thalia. I sighed. And walked back to my cabin, and began to think to myself. Percy had protected me from Oceanus. He had even given me a kiss on the cheek. Did that mean he still liked me? No, it was too good to be true. He liked Zoe, not her. She sighed sadly and fell asleep.

**Aphrodite POV:**

I looked into my crystal ball and smiled.

"I love love. So heart breaking, so amazing."

I was so caught up in spying on the demigods; I didn't notice someone enter the room.

"You really get enjoyment out of broken hearts?" Someone spoke from behind.

I turned around and came face to face with Artemis.

"Oh course, that leads to mended hearts, and more love!" I spoke cheerfully.

She sighed, and walked out of my room.

"It's time to make this interesting." I said gleefully.

**Mystery POV:**

I stared at that stupid camp from nearby. They would be destroyed, I would see to it.

"They will burn," I spoke evilly. "I will have my revenge, Warriors of Chaos or not!"

**Okay, sorry for a shorter than usual chapter. I just wanted to get something out to keep you all busy while I made a new chapter, definitely longer. Well, until next time, bye.**


End file.
